


Night in the Hotel Room

by lostgirl966



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Jancy, Season 2, cute times, stranger things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-26 23:41:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12568812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostgirl966/pseuds/lostgirl966
Summary: Nancy and Jonathan have a cute moment





	Night in the Hotel Room

Nancy and Jonathan grinned at each other as they compared their scars from a year ago. Now it seemed they were monster hunting again. It felt like lifetime ago instead of just a year.

Nancy finally looked away when she realized she had been staring at Jonathan for quite a long time. She knew it had been too long, because she was getting that feeling in her stomach again. She wasn’t exactly sure what it meant, but it always came when Jonathan was around.

They would both feel the slight tension that filled the room. It was silent for a while before Jonathan spoke.   
“Just try to keep your snoring to a minimum,” he smirked.  
Nancy could hear the smile in his voice. She turned her head on the pillow to look at him. “I do not snore Jonathan Byers.” Nancy grabbed her extra pillow and raised it above her head. “Take it back,” she grinned mischievously.

“Don’t you dare throw that pillow,” he said with a chuckle as he raised a hand ready to defend himself.

“What happens if I do?”

“This!” Jonathan leapt from his bed and onto Nancy’s as he began to tickle her mercilessly.

She giggled and squealed as she fought against Jonathan’s hold. “Stop! Stop,” she shrieked. “You know how ticklish I am!”

But Jonathan didn’t stop right away. He continued to tickle her neck, stomach and arms as he burst with laughter himself. However, when he finally did stop, the two teenagers found it very hard to catch their breath.

Nancy starred up at Jonathan who was leaned over her with his hands placed on either side of her head. She smiled up at him breathing heavily. But then slowly, her smile faded. Jonathan’s eyes had caught her attention. His pupils were large and such a beautiful shade of earthy brown. The more Nancy starred at his chocolate like eyes the more she began to realize that they were starring at her lips. Her breaths seemed to get caught in her throat and her heart pounded against her chest. He had to hear the heart beast. They were so loud and strong.

“We should go to bed.” And with that Jonathan left her and slipped back into his own bed.

Nancy couldn’t deny that the moment he left her, she wanted him back. She wished it could be like that time Jonathan had stayed with her in her room after he had rescued her from the upside down.

“You okay with turning the lights out?” Jonathan asked her not truly looking at her.

She nodded slightly. “Yeah that sounds okay.”  
The room went dark and Nancy and Jonathan snuggled into their separate beds. However, though the other didn’t know it, they each longed to be in a single bed.


End file.
